Driving Lessons
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: A childish prank from Ichigo turns him and Grimmjow's would-be casual drive from a fast-food restaurant into that of unplanned submission.


**Title:** _Driving Lessons_

**Synopsis:** A childish prank from Ichigo turns him and Grimmjow's would-be casual drive from a fast-food restaurant into that of unplanned submission.

**Rating:** _M_ - Cursing to some extent; AU; PWP.

**Theme:** Romance and some [dry] humor.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them to write fiction.

_

* * *

_

It had been a warm climate earlier that day — the temperature in perfect correspondence with the promise of the upcoming season — and a certain red-haired youth marveled at yet how cold the nights could still be despite it all.

"Oi, Grimmjow, can't you put the roof up?"

At the boy's complaint — which sounded more like an order, than anything else — said male driving beside him offered an eyebrow's quirk and a faint curl of lip.

"'The fuck? Why in tha _hell_ would I do that?"

Ichigo sent him his typical scowl.

"Because, it's _freezing_."

Grimmjow focused his gaze back on the road, but Ichigo knew by the smirk he wore, he was definitely feeling defiant.

"Che. Weather's fine."

His scowl darkened.

"No, its _fucking cold_, and I have no _fucking_ idea why you would drive the Mustang without the roof rolled back on in the first place."

Grimmjow's smirk grew.

"'cause I _can_, that's why. Do I need any more of a damn reason?"

Ichigo sent him a deadpanned look.

"We're just driving to a damn fast-food drive-thru, three blocks away from the condo."

"Tch. So?"

The red-haired youth's irritation spiked.

"_So_, we could've just _walked_, idiot…"

Grimmjow refrained from barking out his own snide remark, as much as he would have liked. In the stead, he settled with a teasing grope of the boy's inner thigh.

"Ah-huh, but I'm not tha fucking hypocrite whose dyin' ta drive it."

Ichigo sighed in defeat, instead, focusing himself onto the large menu to the left of the car, pondering what he wanted to eat.

"Just for that, I'm getting whatever's the most expensive." He dryly mused aloud, cocky grin resettling on his features.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh, disheveling his rebelliously bright orange hair proudly.

"Shit, like I care."

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo."

The redheaded adolescent looked up from his food, eyebrow quirked curiously.

"What?"

Suppressing the urge to lick his lips as he watched the youth pop a tater-tot into his mouth, the blue-haired man let out a soft chuckle in the stead.

"What is this, _'starve Grimmjow'_?" He playfully mocked.

At the scowl and glare he received, the elder male barked out another laugh.

"You _could've_ asked nicely." Ichigo responded, lips pursed into a cute, small pout.

"Tch. Just gimme' a fucking fry already."

Scrunching his nose distastefully at the practical order, an idea struck his fancy.

"Oh, okay. Open wide~." He chimed, tone sickly-sweet.

Attention focused more on where it would be best to park; Grimmjow simply ignored the telltale signs of Ichigo's mischief, and opened his mouth.

"Ah~."

Suddenly, just as he had finished his left turn into the underground parking lot of the condominiums, he felt the redhead shove it up one of his nostrils.

Azure eyes widened in slight shock and disbelief, they then flickered with annoyance and frustration.

"'The hell was that for?" He inquired angrily, gentle as he pulled the potato wedge out.

Ichigo could not help the snicker that escaped his vocal cords whence he saw Grimmjow harshly try to throw it at his face. Luckily, all he managed to do was hit the window behind him.

"Hey, you _totally_ asked for it." The adolescent pseudo innocently pointed out.

Managing to let it go once the redhead intertwined their hands, Grimmjow still remained frowning.

"Y'know, the only reason I let you get away with this kinda shit is only 'cause that mouth of yers is more valuable for its cock-sucking."

With only a few seconds needed to fully comprehend what Grimmjow had said, Ichigo choked on his soda momentarily.

"See? Even you can't hold yerself back." He slyly taunted, flashing a cocky grin all the while.

Hacking up the remainder of his acidic refreshment, brown orbs darkly glared at the blue-haired man once more.

"S-shut up! That's not true —!"

"—isn't it?"

Scowl darkening, Ichigo roughly bit into his hamburger, eyes glued to the front window.

"Well, yeah, but don't say it like _that_…." He softly conceded, a faint blush crawling onto his cheeks.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the youth's sudden agreement, having expected the Kurosaki to rebuttal his false claims as he usually did. Hell, he'd just said that to start a playful argument that hopefully turned into rough, angry, make-up sex later on — but _this_, the normally fervent boy's unprecedented concession to submission — it just made him…made him…

"Grimmjow? You okay?" The redhead innocently inquired, waving his hand over the bluenette's face.

"—Makes me want to fuck ya into the leather so hard, yer whole body turns ripe red."

Flustering a dark crimson at his words, Ichigo tensed, a delicious shiver making his body tremble at the predatory way Grimmjow raked his gaze over his body.

"W-what?" He asked, still incredulous of what he had just heard.

For all he knew, it may have just been his hormones acting up; that had made him think he had heard —

"I want to thrust into you so fast, you won't even have time to breath."

Ichigo's voice hitched, caught in the back of his throat.

He found it utterly astounding and amazing; how dedicated Grimmjow's words made him strongly believe their silent promise.

"You'll moan my name so loud, you'll make all tha car alarms ring."

By then, the redheaded youth was so lost into the lewd fantasies that were being described to him; it was beyond his control to hold back a whimper of need.

Noticing the aching, burning desire of Ichigo blossom: brown orbs having grown dark with need; beautiful peach lips parted as heavy exhalations and inhalations escaped them; what once was a miniscule fluster now encompassed his cheeks. It was because of these, Grimmjow knew he would be having his way at the moment.

"You'll cry out so often," he reached over and carefully placed all of the fast food securely atop the dashboard, "you won't know when ta stop."

His breaths were heavy now — eyelids lowered halfway as well — as Grimmjow straddled him. Pearly canines tugging light at the youth's earlobe, his hands made quick work of his 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt.

He would have made fun of him for wearing such a fruity shirt, but he knew that despite his Berry's current willingness, there was still a shred of coherent thought in him.

Passing off his comment for later, his left hand delicately trailed along those finely toned muscles, taking a moment to watch how they flexed under his surprisingly feather-light touches.

Suddenly, Ichigo emitted a suppressed moan as soon as Grimmjow's sinful tongue found his most sensitive spot; the small expanse of skin exposed on the base of his neck that met the hollow of his clavicle. Biting gently at the area, his tongue laved over it, before he proceeded to suck on it until it turned a bright red.

Leaning up, he allowed himself to heavily pant against Ichigo's ear, before breathily speaking once more.

"Yer orgasm will be _the_ best yet."

Whining in anticipation, the adolescent arched himself into the awaiting mouth that had begun suckling on a perked nipple. Head leaning to the left, Ichigo managed to peek his right eyelid open, only to revel gratefully at the rippling pleasure he experienced.

"Mmmmnahh…!" He cried out, as Grimmjow began palming the almost painful erection he had through his jeans.

"I'll make you cum so hard; you'll beg me for it over and over and over again."

At the enticing thoughts, Ichigo felt himself slowly thrust into the warm hand, almost on the brink of insanity for fulfillment of release brought on by his words.

"Ah-ah-ah, slow down there, big boy. You don't want ta end this too soon, do you?"

Accepting his whimper as a consensual answer, he slowly slid down his chest, teasing his navel for a moment, his teeth finally reaching the beginnings of his denim.

Suddenly, he stopped, earning a flustered, barely managed glare from the youth beneath him.

"W-why'd you stop?" Ichigo panted out.

Watching as Grimmjow made quick work of his clothes, before sliding the annoying jeans off Ichigo, who was only in his boxers by then. At the sight of beautifully toned flesh, brown eyes appreciatively grazed over each arousing inch of his body.

"O-oh." He stuttered out, feeling somewhat embarrassed and overall stupid at how he had come across at the loss of touch.

However, as soon as a warm hand wrapped around his newly freed swollen arousal, Ichigo's thoughts completely flew out of his mind.

"_O-oh…!"_

Grimmjow smirked at the symphonic notes his redhead was currently emitting, as he reached behind the leather seat and tilted a black handle, allowing it to fall until it laid against the back seats.

"G-Grimm_jow_…!"

The redhead youth's fingers found their way into silky, electric-blue hair, gently massaging his scalp in hopes of relieving the need that was slowly welding up inside of him.

Reveling in the long, soft sighs and occasionally outcry the youth vocalized, a more pleasant version of Grimmjow's wolfish grin furled at his lips.

Ruefully taking his time, beginning to slow his pumps to the youth's erect sex to a more languid pace, he leant down and teased the redhead's already parted lips even more open. Gently sucking the boy's lower lip, he took the chance to prod Ichigo's hot mouth with his tongue.

Ichigo stifled a moan as he allowed his own pink appendage to move with his; exploring the opposing cavern with a sudden strong want to map and memorize every crevice and angle and taste the elder male had to offer.

Much to their mutual disinclination, they both pulled back slightly to catch their breath, finding the burning sensation from their lungs stemmed from their lack of oxygen proved insignificant compared to their own current, burning fervor.

Had a pedestrian or by-stander or simply another resident from the condominiums walked past the dark-green Mustang, they would have been amazed with how much raw, animalistic desire and need the two lovers' gazes held.

Grimmjow had finally caved, his hand moving in a much faster, satisfying pace, Ichigo long since bucking his hips upwards, instinctively.

"G-Grimmjow, I-I'm…!"

The addressed male allowed a feral grin, although visibly gentle, to settle onto his complexion. It never ceased to amaze him, he realized, how wonderfully stimulating the redhead's dazed calls of his appellation were.

Suddenly, as Ichigo felt a comfortable blanket of white had began to cloud his vision, he reluctantly found that it quickly dissipated before he had a chance to embrace his stymied climax.

Watching the elder male with half-lidded eyes, his infamous scowl worn, he opened his mouth to protest — or reprimand; either that worked — until a pair of fingers were genty delved into it.

Finding himself against it at first, Ichigo sent Grimmjow a wary, warning glance.

However, before he had another moment simply to contemplate the man's intentions, the redhead could only feel Grimmjow's sinful tongue give a teasing lick at the tip of his erection.

Rather than crying out or ushering a call of his name, it was only then he understood his actions underlying meaning, and contrastingly gave a long suck at the two digits in his mouth.

Unable to hold back a groan himself at the more than tempting sight, Grimmjow gave the redhead one last, chaste kiss to his collarbone before leaning down.

Content once he felt Ichigo's tongue wrap around his fingers, slicking them instinctively because of the hot, wet mouth that suddenly engulfed his arousal, he purposely hummed a deep chuckle against the base of the shaft.

Brown eyes dilating with a deep, insatiable desire, the youth reached forward with his own sunkissed hands, palm pressed flat against the elder man's broad shoulders. Fingertips dragged along, teasingly, at the elder's arms: his collarbone; his pectorals; his beautifully sculpted abdomen and finally, once he had reached those supple hips —

— He could have sworn Grimmjow had brought him to Heaven, and yet, dragged him back to reality all at once before he had a chance to achieve orgasm yet again.

Desperate as he pulled in oxygen, like if it had been his first time taking a breath out of the womb, Ichigo scowled. Only this time, a knit of his brows and a half-glare accompanied it.

Grimmjow could only bark out a laugh; stopping as his pink appendage swept out and across his partially bruised lips, content with the fluster the redhead wore.

"What? It's not like it's the first time I've tasted your —" He had nonchalantly begun, azure eyes twinkling contradictorily with mischief.

— Except, he found with widened azure eyes, the redhead had somehow managed to flip him over.

He would have scowled, too, for the sudden position of submission, had it not been that Ichigo had claimed his own milky fluid from his teasing mouth.

Suppressing the need to grin in response, Grimmjow met the youth's hungry kiss with just the equal amount of fervor.

However, not even the sinfully passionate kiss they shared could have prevented the low, guttural growl he gave when he felt a warm, tight heat suddenly clamp around his own aching arousal.

Noting that it could not have been Ichigo's mouth — because it heavily panted against his — he realized with some shock that the redhead had sheathed himself, on his own, despite the lack of preparation.

Through sheer will only was Grimmjow able to focus enough to set the seat back into an upright position, making sure to leave it diagonal for extra space.

One hand tightly gripping the youth's slim hips, his other hand wound itself into the surprisingly soft spikes of his orange hair, crushing their mouths together in lip-lock.

Slowly, after practicing with impaling himself at first — finding it took far too much effort and energy than Ichigo was willing to give by then — Grimmjow physically suggested a different method.

Resting the redhead's hands firmly atop his shoulders, for support, he secured both of his own hands onto his hips, abruptly giving him a testing rock back before bringing him forward once more.

"_A-ah!"_

His characteristically feral grin appeared once more — at no better a time —and he slowly began a steady rhythm together with Ichigo.

Intent on keeping his gaze locked on Grimmjow's, Ichigo fought the pathetic urge to lull his head back. In the stead, he gave up the single thread of self-restraint he had unconsciously held onto and, as their pace quickened, moan after groan after mewl of pure sasitfaction escaped through his beautifully swollen lips.

Tongue darting out to lick his lips at the over-stimulating sight, Grimmjow's grin broadened some as he managed a random buck out of the usual roll of his hips.

At the soft cry of his name and a shallow swear from Ichigo, he knew he had him in the palm of his hands.

Slumping his body forward, the youth reclined his chin against Grimmjow's collar. Breath huskier than usual, he craned his head up, mouth brushing the elder's ear.

"P-please, G-Grimmjow…"

Sardonically, said male allowed his tone to take on that of obliviousness.

"Hm? What was that?"

The redhead's fluster darkened — whether out of the sex or embarrassment, he himself was unsure — but he _was_ sure of the fact that he would be forced to express his wishes aloud.

Taking a moment to muster up all the courage he could find, Ichigo stopped his rocking body, looking back up with a serious face.

"_Please_ —"

A sudden buck of hips from the older man made him ejaculate yet another cry. Eyelids shut tightly, he reveled in what felt like heightened sensations: the throb his own aroused sex gave as it slid against the two sweat-glistened bodies teasingly; the tight clench the muscles in his ass made as Grimmjow's erection brushed against a bundle of nerves in him he never even knew existed.

"_T-there_! Grimmjow, there —!"

"I know, I know."

Managing to focus his half-lidded gaze to his enticing azure orbs, Ichigo almost grinned at the promise Grimmjow's words withheld.

And he would have, too — had it not been that he was too busy muttering soft incoherencies into the other's ear.

Their once languid pace slowly settled into a much swifter rhythm, and all too soon both the red-haired youth and the blue-haired man found themselves trembling at the first waves of rippling pleasure.

Ichigo came, with a breathless cry against Grimmjow's lips, his own sticky, hot liquid occupying the space between their abdomens.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, reached his orgasm only seconds after, grunting out a curse word as he filled Ichigo with his fluid.

Riding out the aftershocks in an unkempt tempo, the two finally came to a halt, Ichigo snuggling comfortable against Grimmjow as the afterglow seeped into practically every cell of their bodies.

Managing a much softer grin, Grimmjow nuzzled the sweat-damp thatch of rebellious orange hair, eyes half-lidded.

"For the record…"

Ichigo tilted his head slightly to gaze at him, warmed by the gentle look that settled onto his complexion.

"What?"

— However, the smirk that marred Grimmjow's features made Ichigo think twice.

"You can't say I never let you ride the Mustang."

He blushed a hue that almost rivaled that of a strawberry.

"W-what? No way!"


End file.
